HERMANAS
by ROSSERR
Summary: Pareja Candy Boy


Title: **HERMANAS**  
Category: Books  
Author: ROSSERR ©  
Language: Spanish  
Genre: Romance/Drama

Published: 08-11-19  
Chapters: 4, Words: 3,142

**INTRO**

Quien diría….que la sangre lo marcaria todo?...que un mismo Padre y Madre definiera un destino? Somos tres hermanas y una amiga….si hablamos de gustos, esta amiga no deja de perseguirla….cualquiera lo haría….ya que mi amada parece tan inocente….cosa que la hace diferente….como pelear con esto que siento…..como saber que esta bien o mal…

Gustos…..que aun no entiendo del todo….o mejor dicho intento no entenderlos…..pero cada día….cada vez que maduras a mi lado…..eres irresistible….miedo tengo de que escucharas mis pensamientos morbosos….mis deseos carnales…..esos labios los deseo…

Recuerdo cuando fui consciente por primera vez de tu hermosura, estabas bella con la luz de la luna, iluminando esa espalda tan delicada, totalmente descubierta para todos…..menos para mi…..sonrojada estabas…..buscando mis ojos nerviosamente para escudarte en ellos…..y yo solo podía….como boba enamorada obedecerte….éramos a penas unas niñas

Pero ahora tan hermosa…..siendo una adulta…ya no mas….necesito tomar una decisión…..perderte de una vez por todas o tenerte solo para mi….

**CAPITULO I: **HORMONAS

El tiempo, la edad…..es la representación del ser humano. Adultas, una mas joven que la otra, nos hemos dedicado a no mas que a surgir…trabajar en mi tienda de dulces….es lo único que me mantiene viva…...tu una talentosa diseñadora, feliz por expresarte…

Ahora bien, que hago para borrar esa escena de mi cabeza….Kana-chan…..una de mis hermanas menores…..mejor conocida como Kanade Sakurai…estaba besándose con ella…Sakuya Kamiyama…..todas desde jóvenes compartimos y estudiamos juntas. En que momento me descuide durante nuestros proyectos, que no vi como te alejabas físicamente de mi….si….me das todo tu amor, tu corazón dice ser mío….y tu mente es perfecta para engañar y atrapar a otra….pero yo quiero mas que eso…

Esa mujer…..joven como nosotras, pudo de alguna forma seducirte…..adinerada e inteligente, ya tiene su vida resuelta….mientras nosotras estamos en ello…..dudo el dinero sea tan importante…ya que de ella no has adquirido nada….no negare que es bonita y se ve que goza de su cuerpo….cuantas veces esas manos tuyas no la han tocado….odio todo esto….

Mi único consuelo…..el cuidar de mi mas pequeña hermanita Shizuku Sakurai, cuando viene a visitarnos…..vivimos juntas, mas no revueltas, creo si dice no? Dormimos en la misma cama, pero nada pasa….mi cuerpo pierde el control de si….cada segundo

Empecemos…desde un principio

Yuki-chan Yuki-chan!

Muuoooooo quiero dormir…kana-chan

Vas a llegar tarde…..

No quiero…..quiero dormir mas contigo…..

También se me hace tarde! Por favor levántate…

Dame un abrazo

Siempre es lo mismo contigo…

Apúrate, sino no me levanto!

Que hare contigo…..

Jijijijiji…

Que abrazo mas cálido…cuan bien me hace sentir esta mujer…eres hermosa….yuki-chan….mi tiempo a tu lado se vuelve acogedor…..no me quiero separar…..mas me acerco a esos pechos, mi rostro no vacila en hundirse en ellos y mis brazos se aferran aun mas a tu cintura…..mía…..

Jejejeje quieres quedarte mas tiempo?

….tonta. Eres una tramposa….

Se nos hace tarde, te parece me alisto?

Yo me quedare en la cama…

Aprovecha mi perfume jejeje

Cállate!

Te quiero!

…no sabes el mal que me haces

…**..en las calles, camino a las diferentes vías para trabajos**

A que hora llegas a casa hoy?

Sabes que al terminar, iré directo al apartamento…

Ok! Te extrañare!

No es para tanto…

Jejejeje te pongo nerviosa?

Tu que crees…..

Nervios….eran pocos…que defecto si así se le puede llamar, tan grande tenia yuki-chan….para todo se me encimaba…..tener constantemente esos labios rosas cerca de los míos, esos ojos tan penetrantes fijamente y esos senos erizados en mi pecho eran una tortura….solo soñaba con que se resbalara o como mi cabeza mil un veces imaginaba…..me besara y tomara como suya…..y ella como mía….pero nunca era así…..y lo mas tonto del caso, yo no tenia el valor para hacerlo

Mi miedo, mis inseguridades…no solo de perderla…sino de fallarle en….me detenían….absurdo…..estaba a punto de acceder a esa propuesta…

…**.unos días antes…. Sede de Sakuya**

**1:00 PM**

Kaname-sempai…..te quiero…

…gracias

Una vez mas…..estaba aquí por alguna razón, escuchando una ya repetida confesión…..nada….absolutamente nada veía en ella, que me enamorase como yuki-chan…..pero su honestidad y amable personalidad, me hacia quererla para bien….llegue un punto hasta pensar en mi hermana mas pequeña y ella…..

Porque no lo intentas con…

Otra vez lo mismo!

¿?

Me tienes cansada…que te cuesta intentarlo conmigo?!

No puedo….

Y que esperas para confesarte con ella?!

¿?¡!

No pongas esa cara…kaname-sempai yo te amo! Daria todo por ti…..así no me quieras después, estoy dispuesta a darte todo…..

Desde cuando sabes….

Es obvio! No puedes evitar estar tras su sombra…..mírame a mi! Se que también tienes un limite….tu cuerpo no aguanta!

Yo…..

Siénteme…no soy tan diferente

Piel suave…un poco mas baja…..pero sin daño alguno…..que labios tan finos…..que rostro tan pequeño…

Lo ves…..sigue, date tiempo….siente mi corazon….

…..

Mis manos eran apretadas a sus senos…..un poco….descubierto…pequeños…..parecidos a los de ella….pero no igual de provocativos…

Piénsalo…..serás tu quien lleve las riendas…..úsame…..cuando tu cuerpo no pueda mas….

….

Me retiro…espero tu respuesta…

Pero….

Sera entre tu y yo…si eso deseas escuchar…..nadie lo sabrá….

…**..en el metro**

….donde esta?

Si esperas por ella…..ya debe estar por salir

Kamiyama-sam…..

Espero estén bien…..hoy quede en verme con tu hermanita menor

Y eso?...

Quisimos divertirnos un poco…

Disfruten…..

Necesito tu respuesta mañana….sea cual sea….por favor…

Ok….

Ahí viene….

…**en el apartamento**

Kana-chan! Me acompañas a una ducha?!

Como?!

Lo que escuchaste! Estamos sucias y antes de abrazarte, quiero que nos limpiemos!

Ve tu sola….ya somos adultas

Aburrida! Por lo menos desvísteme y llévame hasta el baño!

Deja lo gracioso!

Así que, lo quieres a las malas!

¿?¡!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos….prenda por prenda caía al suelo…..para solo dejar una figura exquisita semi desnuda…..senos cubiertos por pequeñas telas y un abdomen….cubierto por finos hilos…..no pude mas que mirar fijamente tal dulce…..queria comerlo…..

Te gusta?

…..no

Me sonroja la manera en que me miras….

Es tu piel que es rara….

No la ves….como se estremece con tu mirada….

Pero que…

Calma…

Era rodeada con su cuerpo….cálido…jugaba conmigo la muy descarada…..sabia de mis nervios…..cosa la cual me molestaba…yo no queria esto…..queria eso…su aliento en mi oído me estaba matando…iba a perder la cordura…..si no me separaba en ese instante

Me sigues?

…

Kana-chan…

Por inercia solo pude rodear su cuerpo…..para de la misma forma…..acercarme a ese lóbulo y besarlo…..seguido de un no….su gemir fue lo mas excitante que he conocido hasta ahora…la llamaría…..

Mmmmmm…ka…na….

No…...duchate…hare una llamada

…

Después de ese momento…solo vi el cuerpo de ella alejarse…..tambaleante por extraña razón…..para al poco tiempo encontrarme con esa desagradable sorpresa…esas dos…..juntas…..

Que hice mal? Acaso la he asustado…..? Fui muy rápida….que que que….me preguntaba una y otra vez….ella solo me dedicaba su amor y mente….su cuerpo el mismo, pero su accionar de…alguien totalmente experimentado….o así mi sucia mente me engañaba

**CAPITULO II: **GEMELAS

…**..casa de kamiyama…..**

Kanade….sempai!

Shhhhh no grites tan alto…..nos escucharan

Pero….no puedo mas!

Sabes no estoy satisfecha…

Noooooooooooo!

…

Ahí estaba ese frágil cuerpo….ya agotado…de éxtasis…..celos me daban…..ver como gozaba entre gemidos y temblores…..y yo apenas me calentaba…porque no podía olvidarme de una vez de ese cuerpo…..esa sensacion tan perfecta…..esos gemidos tan…..

Eres…

Si quieres salimos un rato a caminar…..

Disculpa…

No…..la mala soy yo….discúlpame si no te valoro

Te entiendo…..

Cuanto ya ha pasado desde que iniciamos?

Un mes…

Ya veras, que con el tiempo todo mejorara

No me engañes…..poco a poco te cierras mas con todas….

Me protejo…..

Y cuando pretendes hablar con ella?

…..

Te quiero….y me interesa tu felicidad

Eres tan buena…

Déjamelo a mi….

Que harás?

Confía en mi

Pero entiende! No hay nada que intentar con ella!

Nada se pierde con intentarlo….

Me voy! Harta estoy de ella!

…..mentirosa "verla huir sin saber que tenia todo para ganar….me daba dolor…..como podía ser tan ciega…..su hermana pequeña, tenia la razón….tan eficaz en lo que se propone y a la vez tan inocente….."

Todo era ella! Ella! Ellaaaaaaaa! Porque tenia que girar en torno a su presencia en mi vida….mucho hacia con esquivarla en la casa…ahora también me la queria encima…..nunca me prestara atención….soy su hermana gemela, no mas…

…**casa de gemelas**

**8:00 PM**

Necesito de ti…..donde estas?

Últimamente no tenia a Kana-chan cerca…llegaba tarde en las noches y agotada…..solo se alistaba para dormir, poco era lo que hablábamos…..tenia curiosidad por saber que hacia…..no me engañaba como ella pensaba….

Que agotador…..

Buenas noches….

Se me hizo largo el día, como fue el tuyo?

Tranquilo…te extrañe mucho…..

Gracias….."ahí empezaba mi tortura…"

Me quieres?

Si sabes la respuesta….para que preguntas?

Dímelo…

Yuki-chan…

Que me lo digas!

¿?¡!..."Era jalada de un brazo a la cama con ella…no sabia como podía tener tanta fuerza…."

Me quieres o no?!

Porfavor…suéltame…si…

Tienes días así…..eso no es lo que quiero oír….

Porque me haces esto…

¿?¿?

Te quiero…..te quiero…..pero ya….déjame dormir…..

Kana-chan…..

Sus lagrimas….brotaban sin parar….era horrible…..el dolor que transmitía….lo sentía al igual que ella en mi corazon…esta unión…..el echo de ser gemelas…..no nos permitía…..escaparnos de las emociones de cada una…..solo queria abrazarla…..consentirla en mis brazos….

No llores…te lo suplico….

Yuki-chan…..

Te quiero! Te amo!...si tu eres infeliz, yo igual…no me dejes Porfavor…..abrázame…..hazlo….

…"era mi peor pesadilla…tenia control sobre mi…..jamás podría rechazarla"

Sabes…que me tienes para todo…..no me mientas…..como sea te ayudare, te lo daré todo!

…puedo dormir pagada a ti….necesito tu calor

Es tuyo! Toma cuanto quieras…..toma de mi cuanto quieras…..

….que bien seria…ZzZz

….kana….

Sin si quiera poder cambiarse con lagrimas en los ojos…..cayo en un profundo sueño…temor…..será que estaba con alguien mas…..podía sentirlo….el echo de ser prácticamente una….me avisaba….solo pude dormir a en sus brazos tal como estaba, no me alejaría mas

**CAPITULO III: **SUEÑOS

…**.día siguiente…..actualidad**

**7:00 AM**

…pero que…"al despertar, yuki-chan estaba a mi lado sin cambiarse…..con los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado…..y obviamente no me escapaba de esa…..intentaba levantarme y era mas amarrada…no se que hare con estas emociones…..su solo calor….me tranquilizaba por momentos…me llenaba de importancia….así fuera sínico, sonreía de ego…."

…no me dejes…ZzZz

…..como….es la pregunta…..

…**Horas después**

**9:30 AM**

Kana….kana….ZzzZ

…mmm…..

Que hora es…

¿?¡!

…..ZzzZz

Despierta! Despierta! Yuki-chan….

Dime…..

Ya es tarde!

No me importa….todo el día de hoy te quiero para mi…..

Tenemos que trabajar!

Me interesas tu….

Debemos irnos…..suéltame…

Prometiste…no me dejarías…

¿?¡!

Era mentira?...

Como decirle que no?...a una mujer tan bella y al mismo tiempo desarmada ante ti…solo ver esos hermosos ojos sensibles…..otra vez a punto de llorar…..era peor que lo que aguantaba…mis brazos corrían a consolarla…..mi cuerpo por inercia se unía al de ella, de manera inseparable….

No…es verdad…

Te quiero….no me dejes por nada…"y queria decir por nadie…"

Mentirosa…

Porque?!"asustada reaccione pensando algo habia escuchado de mis labios"

Nunca te prometí….dejaría….

….lo siento…

Boba…no me molesta…

No entiendes….

¿?¿?

Lo siento….por si debo obligarte a estar para siempre conmigo….

Que dices…?

Escuchaste bien…..no puedo evitar ser egoísta…..

Y…..que hare…."escuchar no una petición de la dulce mujer que conocía, sino una obligación….me dejaba sin palabras…..egoísta? Absurda….Y que hare yo sola…?"

…yo…

Cuando tomaba valor para encarar lo que sea viniese con mi confesión….sonaba el timbre de la casa….para interrumpirnos…..

Yo voy…"mi escapatoria…..un ángel me salvaba"

Kana-chan…"quien nos interrumpe…"

…**entrada de la casa**

Kamiyama-san….

Te estuve esperando…y supuse no trabajarías hoy

Si…estoy agotada

No tienes que darme explicación…..

Estoy agradecida contigo, por ser tan madura..

Je…te dejo ser…..nos vemos después…

¿?¡! "un beso en los labios! Un beso en los labios era su mejor idea!...pálida solo pude voltear, temerosa de encontrarme mi final…"

….

Hasta mas tarde yuki-sempai…..

…..chao "ella?!...tenia acceso a….con lo poco humano que me quedaba solo pude salir de ese lugar…seguido de…...hasta el anochecer….. "

…**..parque**

**7:00 PM**

….que haces aquí?

Eso te pregunto a ti….

Aprovecha que están a solas…..

No seas ilógica…..no va contigo

Y como quieres que reaccione?

Como siempre lo haces…..ganando

Quien te dijo que es una competencia?

No soy quien para hablar…..pero ese Trofeo….solo espera a su ganadora

Tu imagino…..

Debe estar durmiendo…..no la dejes sola y menos llorando…..

Que tan lejos han llegado?

Lo suficiente, para no tocarle…..

Espero sea verdad…

Se guarda…..para una oportunidad especial…..

Con quien….?

Es obvio…..hasta luego

….." quede pensativa con todo lo que habia ocurrido y mas ansiosa…..por querer poseer ese cuerpo….saber si era yo la dueña...echo el cual…..aproveche….para confirmar lo que estaba pensando…no sin antes llegar tarde para encontrarla indefensa.."

…**casa**

**11:00 PM**

Ahí estas…durmiendo…..una vez mas infeliz por mi…..pero esto terminara de una forma u otra

Lentamente como otras veces hice, me deshice de sus ropas….echo el cual no la despertaba por su cuerpo creer solo la cambiaba…..pero no era así esta vez…..la necesitaba desnuda si era necesario para encontrar indicios de algo…..y así fue….

Ya sus pantalones abajo…solo en su cachetero y su camisa desabotonada…..pude ver cerca de sus senos…..una mordida….que obviamente no habia sido yo!...lagrimas y lagrimas amanecieron esa noche…

No por el echo de lo que haya o no podido pasar….sino de la ira que entro en mi e irracionalmente me hizo actuar….ella era mía! Y nadie mas la tendría antes que yo….

…**..consciencia e inconciencia a la vez…madrugada**

Ka….na….

mmmm…

Despierta….

Zzzz….mmm…"mi cuerpo se siente pesado…no puedo respirar….es como si algo me asfixiara….."

Me…..dejaras sola?

Yuki…..¿?

Estas…con alguien mas?

¿?¡! "al abrir los ojos asustada, en lo que se suponía era la realidad…me encontraba con esa mujer totalmente desnuda…encima de mi, sosteniendo mis brazos…besando mi mejilla, para solo mirarme a los ojos…."

No te asustes…..entre tu y yo

…es un sueño?

Si así lo quieres…"si debía jugar con tu mente lo haría…..no se si podría aprovecharme de ti o hasta que punto….pero nadie mas te haría suya.."

Yuki-chan…..yo…

Con quien mas has estado?

…..yo…..yo…

Tus labios…..siempre me han gustado "suaves…..delicados…..provocativos….míos"

…que harás?

Besarlos…..cierra los ojos

Pero….

Confía…..

Que delicia…tamaño perfecto! Movimientos perfectos…ese sabor…esa adrenalina…era lo que estaba buscando…dame mas!...

Bésame mas…..

…..estas inconforme?

Solo hazlo! Quiero sentir tu desnudez!

….

Perpleja…..mis oídos no entendían que escuchaban…..acaso estaba confundida…..estaba dormida…en vez de rechazarme….pedía mas! A quien veía…

….mmmm

…

Mira mi cuerpo desnudo….no lo olvides!

Eres hermosa….yuki-chan

No mas que tu…acércate

Te adoro….

Lo se…vamos…..usa esos labios…..no olvides ningún espacio…."sin pensarlo dos veces, voltee la jugada a su favor, si algo sucedía, seria ella quien me haría mujer, no tomare de ese cuerpo hasta escucharte consciente…mas que satisfecha estaré…..en tus manos"

Ahmmmm….kana…muerde así….

Una y otra vez sin parar…nuestros cuerpos bailaban….esos gemidos me sedujeron….a hacerla mía hasta el cansancio…sus fluidos rebosaban y rebosaban…sus labios rosas palpitaban por mas…esa boca pedía a gritos ser comida…..mis dedos por fin eran felices en esa calidez….mi lengua sedienta de mas frescura….recorría hasta el ultimo rincón…..un cuerpo perfecto…..reacciones perfectas…..era enamorada…..viciada…..como iba a poder con esto ahora…

ZzZz…..te….

….caíste agotada…aunque voy a esa igual…"con lo poco que me quedaba de energía….pude no mas regresarla a su ropa anterior a medias…..para caer profundamente rendida y yo vulnerable, expuesta a todo….."

**CAPITULO IV: **CONSCIENCIA

…**casa de las gemelas**

**7:00 AM**

….que…ho…ra…

Que luz tan horrible…pensaba mientras intentaba arroparme de ella…aun no tomaba en cuenta el echo de que habia amanecido…..era un nuevo día….y solo tenia pequeñas escenas de un sueño húmedo que tenia con ella…..ni en sueños me dejaría en paz…..será que me quedare sola….me preguntaba…..

Soledad…si ella…

ZzzZ….mmm….kana….

Al escuchar su voz…sin mucha energía buscaba su cuerpo como era costumbre en las mañanas para abrazarla y no se quejase…..si ella se quedaba sola….yo igual, ya lo habia decidido….pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos al sentir aquella desnudez! Su espalda estaba descubierta…sus senos al aire libre y todo lo que la conformaba totalmente expuesto! No dejaba de parpadear….me golpeaba a mi misma….queriendo despertar!

Que ocurre aquí?!

…ZzzZ

Porque esta desnuda…que hice?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levante de la cama, arrinconándome en una esquina…..asustada de que haya cometido una violación!...habría llegado al extremo de la locura….para obligarla?!

No no no! No puede ser….que he hecho?!

Mmmmm…kana…

En sueños gemía….que mal habia ocasionado….tal cual a mi sueño era imposible dejarla de ver…..liso como la seda…..levemente sonrojado…por lo que estuviese viviendo…..era maravillosa…..pero no queria esto así…...cerraba los ojos para solo esperar mi castigo….recordaría algo?...

…**minutos mas tarde**

Buuuuuu…..que flojera!

…..

Donde estas…..

….estas abriendo los ojos

Porque no me despertaste…..sabes me cae mal dormir tanto…..

…...

….mmm…que hora es?

…..es fin de semana

Enserio?! Entonces puedo dormir mas! Ven ven! Que haces en la esquina?!

…yuki

Que sucede?! Apúrate!

Mírate a un espejo…

Un espejo?

Si…

Al acercarme al espejo, pude ver mi cuerpo desnudo a su totalidad…el sonrojo de kana-chan era obvio, aun marcado y hinchado cuerpo me delataban…que podía decir? Habia sido descubierta….

…..explícame

Disculpa…..

No entiendo…..

Ayer…discutimos

No me interesa eso! Dime porque estas desnuda!

En un momento de debilidad…me aproveche

Aprovecharte?! Que coño dices?!

Intente tomar venganza….y termine por ser acorralada…

Venganza?! Eres absurda?! A esto, le llamas venganza?! Te viole!

Que dices….

Me estas diciendo que te agarre contra la cama! Y quien sabe cosas te hice?!

¿?¡!

Soy un asco! Me debes de odiar! Perdóname! No lo volveré a hacer! No se que paso conmigo! Algo me debe haber caído mal!

Pero…..

Pero nada! Ya no podemos vivir juntas! Si esto continua….te hare sufrir

…que te motivo a hacerme todo esto?...

Yo….yo te amo! No eres mi hermana…..no quiero que lo seas! Queria ser tu novia…..pero abuse….

…..me deseas?

Eres estúpida! Tu cuerpo ya sufrió las consecuencias de mis deseos…..es que acaso no tuviste suficiente tortura?!

…no

¿?¡!

Quiero mas….tortúrame mas…..

Te estas escuchando?!

Escúchate a ti misma…

…..yuki

Si fuese sido obligado…estaría intentando esto…"sin nada que me quedase por dentro, mi intimidad desnuda y otra vez húmeda a un nuevo comienzo, se deslizaron en esas piernas temblorosas, que yacían en el suelo…mis senos emocionados solo podían cubrir su rostro asustado, el cual era poco a poco calmado…

Que ocurre…

Ya tu lo sabes…me estas diciendo que me amas?

…..

El sentimiento es mutuo…..estamos viviendo el mismo momento

Entonces…..

Si…..soy tuya

…te…..amo…

Yo mas que nadie en este mundo….

Porfavor…..no me dejes alejarme de esta felicidad…..

Tranquila…..no es un sueño…..es una realidad

…**por otro lado….casa de kamiyama**

**5:00 PM**

Deben estar muy felices…..

Lo mas probable. Pero tampoco estas muy triste

Y quien te invito a mi casa?

Me dijeron por ahí, que me dejaste acceso permanente a ella

Eso es por ser su hermana menor…

No nos llevamos muchos años de diferencia

Deja de jugar, ahorita no estoy de humor niña

Esta niña, te conoce mejor que a ti misma. Por lo que vengo a desearte felicidad. Cuentas conmigo tonta…

….."con pocas palabras, solo se acerco para darme un gesto de cariño en el cabello, sonreírme abiertamente y retirarse, que cálido se habia sentido….."

Oh…una cosa mas, la próxima que seamos tu y yo. Hasta más tarde

….puedo pensarlo…..

Dos jóvenes…..aun inexpertas, una mas que la otra….pero igual de sedientas por amor….y entrega….que podría pasar entre estas?...mientras que….

Dos hermanas….de la misma sangre…absurdo o no…..atractivo o no…..positivo o no…..y quien no diría un tabú…contra destino, naturaleza o humanidad…..quisieron tomar el control de sus vidas….de una manera peculiar….tengan lo que tengan que sobrellevar….Que opinan ustedes?

**FIN**


End file.
